Panther Eyes
by aboxfullofqueerios
Summary: This is what's happen when someone is too tired to pick up birthday dates. This is also a bad summary and a Dianna/Lea fic.


So, yeah… This is my first attempt to write something in english, I think it's crap but what the hell, I keep this on my files for a long time and seeing that I missed Dianna's birthday again and then Lea's too… This was suppose to be posted last year, so it's short and no pink hair included, sadly. Be kind everyone, or not, just leave a review saying you hated it and I'll be somehow happy about it.

* * *

><p>Why you're looking at me like this? Was the first thing I said when in the Thursday 29th Lea was looking at me and smiling shining and bright early that day. Surely she was up with something and I just can't put a finger in what it was. In that hour of night I didn't even remember that the day after was my very own birthday but Lea seems to remember pretty well. I missed having her around lately with all the shootings and all… And she's with John more often and makes me wonder why she's doing this. Yeah he is her best friend, they spend time together. And then that's the fake boyfriend Theo, who lives in the other side of the country, and really I don't want to go there, I've spend a good week yelling at Lea because of him. But in the end I am her... I don't know what I am to her. Friends? Yeah definitely! Lovers? Well, I do love her though she seems to ignore it very well when we reach the topic. It hurts me when she do that, cause I really love her and surely as hell she loves me too. Then I guess she's just reserved. Or don't give a flying fuck for my love, what I doubt, I don't want to bust my ego but you can notice when she shine in my direction. That can be faked, can it be?<p>

So we stay like this, seen each other but not really seen each other. It's confusing, I know. Such a closet case we got swallow up, huh? Anyways, when I came home late night in that Thursday I was greeting with the heavenly sight of Lea and all her exuberant body in an outfit that would outstand any Pinup ever! Her curves hugged by a black corset with details in red on the breasts, black stockings hoists by an also red garter, black elbow length gloves that I'm dying to take off with my teeth! And Lea? Ohh, Lea is the Devil, no really, while I'm having a heart attack, she was looking at me with those predatory eyes… Like she is a panther and I'm her prey. I don't mind be a prey of her, really, I don't mind at all.

She's coming to me, still looking at me in the same away and I think my legs just had became jelly, cause I can't even move, they don't work at all. Lea hugged me and make a effort to press all her body so tight around me, her breasts rubbing against mine and her leg parting in the middle of my thighs and the heat that I keep at bay every time I see her lustful gaze it's about to explode. Oh and she just smile against my neck, feeling my pulse going crazy, landing her red lascivious lips in my jugular, kissing all the way back to my mouth. We were then engaged in a tongue fight for domination, my gasps and whimpers were muffled and after a long time we separated, my lungs filling with a flared air. How I missed her.

I still have questions, like how in the earth she enter in my apartment or what the mean behind this act, cause, it's sweet but a sweet torture and I don't know if I can take it anymore. Lea stops abruptly like she senses that something was wrong, looking right at me with concerned eyes, clouded and even more dark. I just shook my head and she seems to understand or is just _hungry_, I really don't have any part of my brain working right now, because she's sucking my pulse and working in my dress and rubbing her tight against my center driving me crazy.

And now, four hours later of pure pleasure and heat, she's laying against my chest, playing with a few strands of my blond hair. It should feel good but I can't bring myself to think about it when my mind is full of questions, my heart is clenching when I know the answer of many this questions. Inevitably I sigh and Lea look to me again, with the same concerned eyes. I cup her check and lean on to give her a chaste kiss, sweet and quick. Subtly she's all aware, seating in the bed, letting the blanked fall and exposes her beauty nakedness, she's giving me those looks like when she's sure that I'm in pain and don't say it out loud, those came with highs yells and bone crush hugs. She sighs and I prepare myself to receive a lecture. Instead she smiles saying

── _Di you are so silly… Of course I love you_ ── Really, this girl is a psychic, like her character? I mean, I know she loves me that's not new to me, but make my heart sings, cause she never smiled in that way before.

── _You're the one for me, you know? Always making me laugh, always giving me those sweets smiles, concerning about me when I don't sleep well, even though we're not living together anymore you know when I don't sleep well. It's funny, you know, how I can't sleep well without you around. You make me feel safe and even Jon can't make me feel like this. And when my agent suggest that a boyfriend would be good to my image I was so angry, cause I don't care about my image. Come on, I almost have sex in a stage! But then he said Fox's rules and yadda yadda. And the first thing I thought was you. How I'll explain to you that I have to be dating a guy who lives in the other way in the country. How I was not allowed to be with someone I love, how I was not allowed to be with you […]_ ── In this point of her monologue I noticed that she picked that talkative ability, from Rachel. And I think it's cute but right now I can't even breath cause she's talking so much about how she regret let those stupid's suited man rule her life, and how she misses having me around, and how she is hundred percent sure that Jon will freak out when he find out that her stole his heels. Ok, I'm done, if she talk more I will burst in little shining rainbows and she will have to make out with then. I think she was not prepared to be tackled with a very passionate kiss, cause now we are landing in my floor and giggling like mad women.

── _I'm crazy about you, you know? Even when you babbling like Rachel, I still find it endearing_. ── I giggle again, she just turned red! That's priceless! Like, she's not this wild person who almost made sex in a stage of Broadway, convinced half of cast to make tattoos, convinced me to make a tattoo, who apparently likes to do some dress up games and likes to turn me on. I sigh again, but this time it's from other motives, like this is one way to leak the happiness inside me before I implode in shining clouds of glitter and Ellen DeGeneres would have to come pick me and say how proud she was. I lean on her, to give her the sweetest kiss that anyone ever gave to anybody and then fuck her senseless until we're both exhausted, we end up sleeping in the floor and then the whole cast surprised us and were surprised as well. And then we had to run for cover our nakedness, ok, only me, Lea was just smiling like an idiot who get laid. Jenna and Chris paid their bets to Mark and Jon is only startled that Lea had stolen his heels. I am now laughing so hard and blushing so much that a tomato would be jealous, Lea is only smiling to me, with that glean in her eyes, like she was a proud panther that just had take down it prey all alone. I think this is the best birthday ever!

**The End.**


End file.
